


Arthur Shelby Fluff Alphabet

by Higgles123



Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [1]
Category: Legend (2015), Peaky Blinders (TV), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971034
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Arthur Shelby Fluff Alphabet

**_Activities - What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?_ **

Arthur just loves to spend quality time with you; he doesn’t mind where or what you do just as long as you’re together. If he’s being honest, he does prefer to go somewhere away from Small Heath, out in the country, where he can hold your hand and hug you as much as he wants. It’s not that he’s ashamed to show his affection for you in front of people back home, but he feels as though Tommy would prefer him to maintain his sort of harsher reputation even if he hasn’t explicitly said so.

**_Beauty - What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?_ **

Arthur admires everything about you but it’s your eyes he loves the most. He feels as though they can see right inside of his soul and see the parts of him that nobody else does. He could get lost in them forever. Also, one of your most beautiful qualities is that you never try and change Arthur. You accept him fully for who he is, even when he’s in a bad place or has done something he shouldn’t have done, you don’t judge him or bitch at him. You just continue loving him in the way you always have.

**_Comfort - How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?_ **

When Arthur’s having a panic attack of his own, all he really wants is for someone to hold him and tell him that he will be alright. So when he sees you feeling the same way, he wraps you into a giant bear hug and kisses the top of your head, murmuring words of how much he loves you and how you’ll get through this.

**_Dreams - How do they picture their future with their s/o?_ **

Arthur doesn’t have as much ambition as Tommy. He wants to be financially comfortable but more than anything he just wants to be happy. He didn’t ever think he would find happiness like he has with you and all he wants is for the two of you to live comfortably and contentedly. Children would be a blessing but again, they’re never something he thought he’d ever have so he’s quite impassive about it until he finds out you’re actually expecting a baby.

**_Equal - Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?_ **

Arthur is used to being told what to do by Tommy and he happily (most of the time) does whatever is asked of him. However when it comes to your relationship, he soon realises that while you like to talk things through and weigh out the pros and cons of every decision, you trust his judgment enough to let him have the final say.

**_Fight - Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?_ **

We all know that Arthur Shelby loves a good fight with his fists, and there have been a time or two when he has been close to lashing out at you in temper. But he always always stops himself and usually ends up breaking down into pieces because all he can think of is how he never wants to be like his father was. Truthfully Arthur would sooner do himself serious harm than ever lay a hand on you in anger, but that doesn’t mean the two of you don’t have massive rows over silly things sometimes. These rows usually wind up with either you or Arthur storming out and then returning moments later with a sheepish grin on your faces.

**_Gratitude - How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?_ **

Arthur in general is a very grateful soul because his family have risen up from poverty. He knows what it’s like to have nothing and be no-one, and one thing that not many people know about Arthur is just how generous he is. He would give the boots on his feet to someone if they needed them more than him and he wouldn’t think twice about it. When you were first married, he used to try and bring home gifts, one more extravagant after the other, in order to make sure you knew you were appreciated for everything you did. But after a bit of a chat, he came to realise that you didn’t need or want all of those things so instead he makes sure to show his gratitude with words and little touches here and there. You once made him a cabbage and mince pie that was so appallingly salty that even you couldn’t eat it, yet he wouldn’t have dreamed of telling you so. Instead he was thankful for the effort you had put in and thanked you profusely, even going as far as to ask for another slice so you wouldn’t be upset about it.

**_Honesty - Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?_ **

Arthur usually tries to hide a lot of business dealings from you- especially the violent sort- but you can read him like a book and always know when something is bothering him. There are times when he really wants to tell you but he just can’t and he knows that you trust him implicitly and never force him to say something he doesn’t want to. Usually once the thing is done that is when he’ll tell you, but it’s almost like he’s telling you for himself more than for you. It’s as though keeping it from you has being eating him up so much that he needs to get it out.

**_Inspiration - Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?_ **

You’ve taught Arthur not to be so ashamed of his softness, and helped him to realise that it’s not necessarily a weakness. You’ve also taught him how to make the best gravy in all of Birmingham, if not the whole of England, so that when you’re in the kitchen finishing up dinner, he is able to do something to make himself feel useful. When his family found out about this they all had a good chuckle, but then they tasted the gravy and agreed it was actually delicious. As for you, Arthur has taught you a great many things. He’s made you feel a lot more confident in yourself and also helped you to not give other people’s opinions of you the time of day.

**_Jealousy - Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?_ **

Erm, does fire burn when it touches you? Of course Arthur Shelby gets jealous easily. A man only has to glance in your direction and he’s ready to punch their lights out. He once punched a cousin of yours and broke his nose when you were out with all the Shelbys at a club. The club was dark and Arthur had been watching you walk back from the toilets when what he thought was some random bloke grabbed you by the arms and pulled you in for a kiss on the cheek. Since that incident, Arthur does try to ask questions first and then punch later now.

**_Kiss - Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?_ **

At first you were worried you wouldn’t enjoy kissing Arthur because of his moustache, but it’s surprisingly soft and now you don’t even notice it. He might be tough and have killed a number of people with his bare hands, but those hands are so gentle when they’re cupping your face and he’s kissing you tenderly. On the whole, Arthur is a slow, soft kisser but occasionally when he’s had a close brush with death he’ll kiss you hard and almost punishingly just to remind himself that he’s still alive to do so.

**_Love Confession - How would they confess to their s/o?_ **

You and Arthur had only been seeing each other for a short while when the L word was first used. Surprisingly (or rather unsurprisingly for anyone who truly knows the real Arthur) he was the first to say it. He knocked on your door in the middle of the night and you thought there was some sort of emergency because no sane person knocked on another person’s door at two in the morning. But Arthur Shelby had spent the night in the Garrison with John and Ada, and he had been mulling over the feeling for a while and kept trying to tell himself it was too soon. As he listened to his brother and sister talking about John’s youngest child’s nappy rash he stood up abruptly and down the last of his drink. He didn’t even say goodbye to his siblings and just made a beeline for your home, but then when he got there the nerves hit him.

_“I came here because I needed to tell you I love you,”_ he blurted out before he lost his nerve. _“And if you don’t feel the same then we can just forget that this ever happened… or if you don’t want to see me again then that’s fine as well. In fact, that’s probably for the best. So I’ll just go.”_

He put his head down and kicked at a stone on the floor with his hands resting awkwardly in his pocket, never once making any sort of attempt to leave. You spoke his name, causing him to look up with trepidation upon his face and you smiled.

_“I love you too.”_

**_Marriage - Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage be like?_ **

As soon as Arthur has declared his love for you, he knows that you’re the only woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with and he doesn’t see any reason to wait. Neither of you like a big fuss, and after speaking with Tommy first (of course) the two of you disappear for a few days, and when you return it’s as Mr and Mrs Shelby. I think it’s safe to say that Arthur gets quite a lot of stick from the family, but Tommy gets even more when Arthur accidentally blabs to them all that Tommy knew.

**_Nicknames - What do they call their s/o?_ **

Love and sweetheart. They’re pretty much the only nicknames/terms of endearment he calls you the most, but sometimes he does shorten your name affectionately.

**_On Cloud Nine - What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?_ **

Arthur might think he’s really good at hiding his love for you but he’s not. In fact, he doesn’t realise it but his brothers are sick to death of how much he talks about you. If they didn’t like you so much they’d have told him to shut up a long time ago. Whenever he sees or thinks about you, his face softens immediately and he gets this sweet look in his eyes. For Polly, it makes her sometimes feel strangely emotional because she knows how hard Arthur tries to be a good and happy person and doesn’t always succeed, so to see him genuinely in love and happy with you means a lot. Arthur knows you’re not one for big gestures or lots of gifts, so he shows his love by trying to help you out around the house when he knows you’re tired or run down. His most favourite thing to do around the house even when you’re not ill though is the dishes; but only if you’ve already started doing them. He wraps his arms around your waist and rests his chin on your shoulder while his hands caress yours in the soapy water.

**_PDA - Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?_ **

Arthur wouldn’t dream of hiding his relationship with you, unless it was to protect you from someone who would use you against him. He’s not overly affectionate in front of other people but he will hold your hand at the table or touch the small of your back.

**_Quirk - Some random ability they have that’s beneficial in a relationship._ **

Arthur can touch his nose with his tongue. At first you just thought it was an amusing little quirk of his until you began to think about all the other things that tongue could do… :)

**_Romance - How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?_ **

God loves a trier and that’s exactly what Arthur Shelby is. He would walk across hot coals or swim the Atlantic Ocean just to make you happy. He tries to be romantic; like the time he tried to cook you dinner and had Ada take you out shopping all day as a distraction. You got home to see smoke billowing out of the house and when you opened the door, you were greeted by the smell of burned food and Arthur looking a little worse for wear. After he got over his initial annoyance at himself, he chuckled along with you and went out for some chips from the chip shop. He went to put them on a plate once he got home and you beamed when you saw that he had made a love heart shape out of your chips for you.

**_Support - Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?_ **

Absolutely! Arthur is so unselfish and even more so when it comes to you. Anything you wanted to do, he would most likely agree just to make you happy. He never scoffs at any dream or aspiration you have and instead will think about what he can do to make it happen. One thing that always makes him feel in awe of you is that your hopes and dreams are never just about you; they’re always things for the pair of you or for your own little family when you have one.

**_Thrill - Do they need to try out new things to spice out your relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?_ **

You and Arthur are both happy with your relationship and don’t particularly feel the need to spice things up. However, Arthur gets a real kick out of fucking you in places where you might get caught or places where you most definitely shouldn’t be getting amorous with each other. You have to say you find it quite exhilarating as well.

**_Understanding - How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?_ **

Arthur is very very empathetic. He never wants to upset you or hurt you, and so if he can’t work out how you feel about something he will just flat out ask you. His one goal in life is to make you smile every day and to do that he needs to understand what makes you tick and what makes you happy. Occasionally though, Arthur does tend to read into things a little too much. For example when it’s your time of the month and you’re just a little down, he will immediately get it into his head that you want a divorce or that he’s done something wrong.

**_Value - How important is the relationship to them? What is it’s worth in comparison to other things in their life?_ **

You are everything to this man. He would happily give up being a Peaky and having money if it meant he could have you. He has a rough time thinking about what would happen if he ever had to choose between his family (in a personal not business sense) and you because he would never want to let you go but family are family. But he knows he doesn’t really need to worry about it because you would never put him in a situation where he was forced to choose. There have been a couple of occasions in which you have butted heads with Polly and it has really panicked Arthur, but as you always remind him; when you married him you married into his family and sometimes family argue. It doesn’t mean they love each other any less and it doesn’t mean you want to separate him from his family, especially not when you know Polly will turn up at your door in a day or two to invite you out shopping as though nothing ever happened.

**_Wild Card - A random Fluff Headcanon._ **

You once told Arthur that you wanted to shoot a gun. He wasn’t keen on the idea but agreed to let you go out into the country with him and use his shotgun to practice hitting some glass bottles. In typical Arthur fashion, he forgot to warn you that about the kickback and you ended up dislocating your shoulder when you fired. What’s romantic about that? Well, nothing really but the way Arthur looked after you for weeks after was the sweetest thing ever.

**_XOXO - Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?_ **

For sure! Literally if Arthur could spend all day kissing you and holding you he would. The favourite parts of his day are first thing in the morning and last thing at night when the two of you can just lie in bed kissing and cuddling. Having your body close to his is soothing to him both physically and emotionally.

**_Yearning - How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?_ **

Terribly. He mopes about like a moody teenager, and his mood ranges from snapping at people to just being indifferent to anything they say. Polly will roll her eyes, slap him around the back of the head and tell him to pull himself together but Arthur won’t be happy again until you’re back with him.

**_Zeal - Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship? If so, what kind of lengths?_ **

Arthur would do anything to keep your relationship strong; anything at all. But the truth is that he doesn’t need to do anything because you and Arthur Shelby were made to be together.


End file.
